


Meeting points

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Amanita was late to meet Nomi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pontos de encontro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202526) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #021 - late.
> 
> Much to my shame, this was in my WIPs folder for over a year because I didn't know how to finish it. Oh well, it's done now.

Something was wrong, something had to be wrong, it wasn’t like Amanita to be late, not when it was this important. Their last safe house was blown, Nomi barely got out of there before it was raided, and couldn’t even contact Amanita.

They had three meeting points this time, to be used successively, as to guarantee Nomi wouldn’t have to stay too long in a place where she might be found, and the time for the first meeting point was almost running out. If Amanita didn’t show up soon, she would have to move to the second meeting point, and she didn’t even want to think about what would happen if time on all three ran out.

This was it, she had to go, had to move to the next location. Nomi looked around for one last time, and finally there she was, Amanita, approaching in the distance.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Amanita said, giving her a quick kiss. “I thought I was being followed, I had to make sure it was safe.”

“It’s ok, you are here now. But we have to go, I stayed here for too long.”

“Let’s go, then. I found the next place we can go to.”

Everything would be fine, as long as they could continue to find each other. It was all that really mattered.


End file.
